DevilAngel
by DragonSlayer4000
Summary: A boy that gains angel and demonic powers, this is his story. This has nothing to do with D.N Angel I can't write summery. I am eight years old and this is my first attempted at writing. I had help I hope you enjoy and there will be more to come


p id="docs-internal-guid-8c650e07-2941-b677-de9d-515f5e590d7e" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 3pt;"span style="font-size: 26pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"DEViL/ANGEL prologue/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"My name is Shaw Red So I was walking to class and thinking about Heaven And Hell Then I Saw A black Hole and next thing I know I was chained up to a cross and then a white haired lady appeared from nowhere./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" I said "who are you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" She remained very quiet and then attempted to kiss me then a weird red flow went into my mouth. I blackout and then I woke up in my house half way off my bed. And it was 3 days after the only thing I remember is the lady trying to kiss me. The next day was normal/awkward. I was walking to class but everybody was staring like I did something, but wait. I was out for 3 days. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"So I walked up to my friend her name is Elain Ichigo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"She said shyly "don't you remember?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" "No." I say as I look away from her then wait for her to respond./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" she said "you were a jerk" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I said "I was blacked out". /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"she said "you were a jerk for 3 days straight!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" "I was out for 3 days straight". I say as We give each other a glare I shake my head and she begins to walk away. I reach out to stop her but for some reason I hesitate, why is this happening to me. I unfreeze and run to catch up with her, she stops and looks away from me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""What is it Shaw?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Look Elain I'm sorry for being a jerk, accept my apology?" I say as I look into her face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The next day I see what I saw 4 days ago I saw a light hole again I was sucked in this time it was a holy lady and she too made a light flow into my mouth I blackout again for 3 days this time I have a date with my friend but I was happy. So my date is today so we are awkward after the date I learned to fly with my angel/devil powers a few days later I told my bigger brother and my younger sis about they were shocked and there names are my brother name Shane Red and sis name Yinkoe sis age 12 bigger bro 18 my age 15 then I learned to control my powers the end of no1/span/p 


End file.
